Cross Noah
by deafvader
Summary: Rated M to be on the safe side. Based on D.Gray Man. What happens if the general did not pick the cursed boy up? What is happening now?


**Cross Noah**

**Guess what the Cross in Cross Noah means**

**note: for some reason ff does not accept hearts shaped symbols so all those hearts from now on would look like (H) this.**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything, not even a speck of D. Gray Man. It all belongs to the manga-ka** **Katsura Hoshino-Sensei.**

* * *

The New Ark

"The order has taken the egg, we must get it back. We can always make a new one but letting them research on the egg is not something we can let happen. Why don't you go Lulubell?(H)" Said the overtly chubby one.

"Yes Master."

Road poped out of nowhere; grinned and said, "How about letting him play? He has not had much fun lately. And I just had a bit too much fun."

"Are you talking Tyki? He has not come back from his hunting yet. Not a single miss yet. Oh, how excellent he is.(H)" Came the smiling reply.

"Not him, he has too much fun! I'm talking about-"

"Yes, yes I know. Go my son. Being small and sneaky, I'm sure you can do well. Do some spying and return. Don't stay too long. We'll commence the attack as planned even if you don't return. (H)"

A single bored respone was the only reply. "Hai-"

* * *

Black Order Head Quarters

A Corridor

The group from Japan had just returned to HQ and there commotion everywhere. Which was weird since 1) It was already the fourth day since they returned 2) It was night 3) The group in question was all in the medical wing resting. Except the ever active yet lazy General Cross.

Being the least injured was not his only reason. He had somethings to discuss with Komui. Especially about the Ark. But that was not what was keeping him awake. He had a really ominous feeling since returing to the order and it was nothing to do for his dislike for the place.

* * *

Another Corridor

Lenalee was up and about. Although her innocence cannot be used, compared to the rest her injuries or lack of them had prevented her from getting into any fights. The only reason she bed bound was because of her overprotective brother but the Matron said that some air would be good for her and she was just walking to the forest via the main entrance when an alarm went off.

"Akuma!! Akuma Alert!! Ahhh!! Akuma!!" came a loud bellowing noise. And even worst, the sound came from infront of her. Infront of her was only the huge entrance door. As everyone was still in good mood from the recent return the order was not as heavily guarded as it should be. Being the only exorcist nearby, innocence or innocenceless, Lenalee rushed to the door and stopped "No point going through and opening the door for the enemy. But then again, an akuma would just blast it open anyway. HQ does not have a guardian like the Asia branch to protect the entrance. But opening the door loses the element of surprise…"

Lenalee when to the second floor window and jumped; heading right for the enemy. Her enemy easily dodged her but had a surprised look on its face.

An akuma? No he looks human.

"P-Please, I'm not an Akuma! Don't attack me!" said the cloaked man panically while waving his arms around frantically.

Lenalee took a close look at the man. He was an old man with hair covering his eyes and he wore the standard clothing of a finder.

"He is a finder! Why did you raise the alarm? He is not an Akuma!" Lenalee said as she turned to the Gate Keeper.

"B-But… But look at him! I'm sure he is!! He is an Akuma! Finders take the underground waterway. He… He is an akuma!! Just look at-" but the gate keeper was cut short by the roaring sound of the chief.

"LENALEE!! WHY ARE YOU NOT IN BED!! WHY? WHY? WHY!! YOU ARE HURT! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO YOUR BROTHER! WHY!! WHY DON'T YOU REST! WAAAAH" Sobs filled the intercom as everyone including the akuma(?)/finder covered their ears.

When the sobs died down (just a little) the said person started to speak. "I'm sorry. I'm not a finder. I just borrowed it caused I don't have the standard exorcist clothing. Exorcists wear their clothing to attract akuma but since I don't have one; I wear this. Akuma goes after finders too. I come from General Kevin Yeegar team. However, he was attacked and killed before he could announce me to the order or fully train me. I have been hiding since and managed to come here only by remembering the brief descriptions the general told me. This uniform came from one of the finders in the squad." And with that a green light flashed from a cross activating the innocence.

"Oh! An exorcist! Come in, come in. Open the DOOR Gate Keeper!" Lenalee happy that a new exorcist had joined the order and happy that her world just grew slightly bigger. "By the way what's your name sir?"

So going in as a finder failed eh? But still… infiltration complete, washis thoughts as he said "Sir? I'm not old. I'm still young; 14 actually. My name is Walker. Allen Walker."

* * *

**The End till the next chapter**

**The cross for this chapter means 'cross or accross. As in coming Across a Noah; a meeting so to speak.**


End file.
